


pursuit (to chase; to follow)

by asweetepilogue



Series: Geraskier Octoberfest 2020 [7]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Found Family, Gen, M/M, how to tag this without giving it away, it's like that, the greatest game, yall ever heard of aard the bard?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asweetepilogue/pseuds/asweetepilogue
Summary: Jaskier is pursued by unknown assailants.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Octoberfest 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957933
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	pursuit (to chase; to follow)

**Author's Note:**

> for geraskier hallows: Predator and Prey Chase

Jaskier didn't know if he’d ever tried so hard to be quiet.

His breath wanted to stutter laboriously out of his chest, but he forced himself to breathe through his nose. Slow and controlled, in and out. They would be able to hear him if he didn't keep still. The forest around him was equally silent, as if holding its own breath to see what came next. Winter had receded enough to melt the snows, but that left him with muddy ground that was eager to expose his path. The shadows of the pines around him were long and malicious, threatening to hide his pursuers as easily as they would himself. All was still.

Jaskier heard a branch snap, perhaps twenty meters to his left. It could be a trap; they were smart, his pursuers. Might be trying to flush him out. But if it wasn't, then they weren't far off. He had to move.

Instead of heading directly away, Jaskier pushed north, hoping that he wasn't walking directly into danger. He kept his movements steady and precise, watching carefully for any underbrush that might shuffle beneath his feet. His heart thudded in his chest, adrenaline leaving him dizzy. He wanted to run, but forced himself to creep slowly through the dark forest. The thick branches of the trees offered him some cover, and he hoped that their dense scent, crisp and biting, would mask the smell of his sweat on the breeze. 

Jaskier stopped, leaning one hand against a nearby trunk to catch his breath. His eyes darted around nervously. Looking for any odd shift in the foliage, trying to catch the gleam of dark armor or glittering steel. Nothing. He breathed out slowly, trying to calm his racing heart.

Behind him, he heard a low growl.

In an instant he was off, racing through the forest faster than he’d thought possible. The heavy thus of his pursuer’s boots followed him, the sound of low laughter reaching him. A second later there came the sound of more footsteps, these lighter, faster. Jaskier gave a burst of speed, emerging in a large clearing. If he could make it to the other side, maybe he could lose them -

It was a losing battle. He was fast, but his endurance couldn't match theirs. Jaskier felt a hand grab the back of his loose shirt, and a second later he was tumbling to the ground.

“Got you!” a shrill voice rang out. Jaskier groaned, rolling onto his back. Ciri’s face, flush with exertion, appeared in his field of vision. A grin was stretched wide across her cheeks.

“You certainly did,” Jaskier said, giving her arm a brief pat. He pushed up onto his elbows and found a hand thrust in his face, attached to his other pursuer. Jaskier accepted the proffered limb, allowing Geralt to haul him to his feet. The witcher looked amused, reaching up with his free hand to pat dirt off of Jaskier’s loose shirt. 

“You alright?” Geralt asked. He was still smiling, watching Ciri scramble up after Jaskier with something like pride in his eyes. His hand stayed in Jaskier’s, warm and familiar. “I didn't realize she would tackle you when I asked you to help with tracking.”

Jaskier laughed, pulling away to ruffle Ciri’s hair. She giggled, ducking out of the way. “I’m fine,” he answered. “It’ll take more than a little tumble to do me in. Do you recall that occasion in Vizima when I jumped from a three story window? Escaping certain death,” he confided to Ciri in a conspiratorial tone.

Geralt snorted, just like Jaskier knew he would. “You _fell_ ,” he corrected, “on top of a market stall, no less. You’d have broken your neck otherwise.”

“You’ve no faith in me at all,” Jaskier said, hooking an arm over Ciri’s shoulders. “Again? We’ve an hour or so left of daylight still.” Ciri perked up under his elbow, and Jaskier realized with only a small amount of chagrin that they may have found her new favorite game. Geralt huffed, having clearly reached the same conclusion.

“Go on then,” Geralt said. He let go of Jaskier’s hand, raising a hand to touch his cheek briefly. Jaskier shivered as Geralt grinned at him, this time a more predatory flash of teeth. “We’ll give you a head start.” 

With an answering grin, Jaskier turned on his heel and ran.

**Author's Note:**

> only joking! actually for flufftober's prompt Game. I just wanted an excuse to write something silly about Jaskier helping Geralt train Ciri. Not that he'd ever be able to avoid being found by Geralt, but he might be a match for an inexperienced 14 year old. 
> 
> I was running behind on my ever other day prompts, so I'm posting two in one day! Aren't you all lucky
> 
> come sent me prompts on [tumblr!](asweetprologue.tumblr.com)


End file.
